Dunkle Schatten
by Miki007
Summary: Stell' dir vor, du wärest wegen der WM in Japan und triffst dabei auf Weiß und Schwarz -
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht. Leider (*Snif*) Will einen Ken!!! Über Reviews wäre ich happy. Die Geschichte habe ich angefangen zu schreiben, als gerade WM in Japan und Korea war. Inzwischen ist sie auch schon recht lang ^-^.  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
„Scheiße!"Kat trat wütend gegen eine leere Coladose. „Wir haben uns total verlaufen."„So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken." Ihre beste Freundin Sabrina schob ihre Brille gerade und sah auf den Stadtplan. „Wir haben momentan nur etwas die Orientierung verloren."  
  
„Sag ich doch, wir haben uns verirrt." Sabrina seufzte und sah ihre Freundin missbilligend an. „Es war doch dein glorreicher Vorschlag das letzte Stück zum Hotel zu laufen, statt vom Bahnhof aus noch mal den Bus zu nehmen."„Pah!"Kat ballte die Fäuste. „Warum ist dieses verfluchte Japan auch so verflucht teuer!"„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn es nach mir ging, würden wir unsere Ferien nicht hier, sondern in der Provence verbringen. Stattdessen müssen wir uns hier die WM angucken, und dass bei geradezu unverschämten Preisen!"„Hey, den Flug haben wir ja gewonnen." „Der Rest ist immer noch teuer genug."Jetzt seufzte Kat. „Du hast ja recht. Sollen wir irgend jemanden nach dem Weg fragen?"Sabrina nickte. „Welche Sprache? Wir fangen am besten mit Englisch an."„Okay, hello mister...", wandte sich Kat an einen älteren Passanten. Doch der duckte sich nur und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub. Irritiert sahen die beiden ihm hinterher. „Okay, dass war wohl nichts. Jetzt versuche ich mein Glück. Excuse me..." Sabrina sprach eine junge Frau an, erhielt aber die selbe Reaktion wie Kat. „Wie unhöflich. Und jetzt?"Sie sah Kat fragend an. „Hm, da vorne stehen lauter Schülerinnen rum. Mit denen müssten wir uns doch eigentlich verständigen können."„Okay, nur was machen die da alle vor dem Blumenladen?"„Frag mich was leichteres. Vielleicht haben die Morgen irgendein Fest." Zusammen gingen sie zu dem Blumenladen. „Ähm hello, excuse me.... Could you... Hello!" Keine Reaktion. Die Schülerinnen scharten sich alle um die Verkäufer. „Super, die haben totalen Baggerspaß."Sabrina schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. „Und jetzt?"Kat löste das Problem auf ihre ganze eigene Art. Sie schnappte sich den Stadtplan von ihrer Freundin und stolzierte auf einen der Verkäufer zu. Einen ziemlich kleinen Typen, der von einer Schar kichernder Hühner umgeben war.  
  
„Hello!"Die Mädchen wirbelten herum und starrten Kat an. Diese wurde durch ihre Blicke etwas verunsichert und sah an sich herab. Sie hatte eine kurze Hose mit Taschen an der Seite und ein Fußballtrikot von ihrem Lieblingsverein an. Außerdem trug sie noch ein Cap. Ihre Aufmachung schien die Mädchen irgendwie zu verwirren. Inzwischen wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller in dem Geschäft den beiden zu. Sabrina kam zu Kat herüber. „Warum starren die uns so an?", fragte sie flüsternd. Kat zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich frage jetzt nach dem Weg. Hello..."Sie wandte sich dem Jungen zu. „Could you please..." Bevor sie weiterkam, hörte sie einen Entrüstungsschrei von Sabrina. "Pfoten weg!" "Was...?"Kat drehte sich um und sah, wie Sabrina die Hand von einem langhaarigen, ziemlich großen Mann von ihrer Schulter schlug. Der sah sie fragend an. „Ich glaube, der hat dich nicht verstanden."Er sagte etwas auf Japanisch und wollte seine Hand wieder auf Sabrinas Schulter platzieren. „Take it away or...." Sabrina ballte die Fäuste. „Frag ihn doch mal nach dem Weg, wenn er so anhänglich ist." „Kat!" Sabrina starrte ihre Freundin entrüstet an, die seufzte nur. „Ich seh' schon. Die Arbeit bleibt mal wieder an mir hängen."Sie wandte sich nun wieder dem Jungen zu, der sie die ganze Zeit neugierig beobachtet hatte. Sie fragte ihn nach dem Weg und er erklärte ihn ihr. Kat bedankte sich kurz und dann nach Sabrina. „Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir hin müssen. Hast du den Kerl inzwischen gern gewonnen oder kommst du mit?" Sabrina schnaubte. Der Typ hatte noch immer Baggerspaß. Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und folgte dann Kat aus dem Laden.  
  
„Oh man, Youji." Ken kam grinsend aus dem Hinterzimmer. „Bei der hattest du aber kein Glück."Omi lachte. „Stimmt. die mit den roten Haaren hat nach dem Weg zum Tenno-Hotel gefragt. Ob die wegen der WM hier sind?"„Yep." Ken setzte eine Kennermiene auf. „Mit Sicherheit. Die eine hatte ein Fußballtrikot an."„Auf jeden Fall war die blonde..." Weiter kam Youji nicht. „Oh, ihr mögt doch nicht etwa so maskuline Riesen." Vor ihm baute sich eine Traube von Mädchen auf. „Wo steckt eigentlich Aya?" Youji sah sich suchend um. „Unterwegs!"„Ich liefere die Blumen aus." Ken schnappte sich die Schlüssel vom Lieferwagen und stürmte aus dem Geschäft. „Hey..." Youjis Protest kam zu spät. Ken war schon weg.  
  
Währenddessen waren Kat und Sabrina noch immer auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hotel. „Hoffentlich ist das keine totale Bruchbude..."„Hey, was anderes konnten wir uns nun mal nicht leisten!"„Schon gut." Kat hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir müssten auf jeden Fall bald da sein. Zumindest meinte der Milchbubi, dass es nicht mehr weit sei."„Na dann. Langsam wird mir mein Koffer auch ein bisschen zu schwer. „Hm." Kat nickte. „Was mich interessieren würde ist, was die Mädels in dem Laden vorhin so toll an den Typen fanden."Sabrina grunzte angewidert. „Hör bloß auf. Der eine Kerl war einfach nur aufdringlich." „Der stand wahrscheinlich auf deine blonden Haare!"Kat grinste. In diesem Moment fuhr Ken an den beiden vorbei. Neugierig warf er ihnen noch einen kurzen Blick zu. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, kamen die beiden aus Deutschland. Komisch, dass Persha sie Weiß genannt hatte, denn das war doch Deutsch, oder? Vielleicht sollte er das irgendwann einmal Manx fragen. Er gab Gas und beschloss seine Gedanken lieber auf die WM zu richten. Wie gern hätte er als Keeper für Japan mitgemacht. Er seufzte. Was vorbei war, war vorbei. Er hatte ein neues Leben.  
  
„Wie, es ist alles ausgebucht?"Kat und Sabrina starrten den Mann hinter der Rezeption entgeistert an. „Es tut mir leid."Er sah wirklich geknickt aus. „Aber wir haben reserviert!"Kat ballte die Fäuste. „Es tut mir leid, es liegt keine Reservierung auf den Namen Herbig vor." „Das gibt es doch nicht! Können sie sich nicht irgendwo erkundigen oder uns ein Ersatzzimmer geben?"Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bedauere es sehr, aber auf Grund der Weltmeisterschaft sind wir total ausgebucht." „Super." „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich kann mich noch einmal erkundigen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass da was zu machen ist." Er griff nach dem Telefon und sprach ziemlich schnell mit jemandem auf Japanisch, dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. „Da ist leider wirklich nichts zu machen." „Ganz klasse. Können Sie uns wenigstens ein anderes Hotel empfehlen?"Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. In Kat stieg langsam der Wunsch auf, ihm diesen abzureißen. „So weit ich weiß, ist in der Stadt alles ausgebucht. Vielleicht könnten sie noch in einem Kapselhotel Glück haben."„Toll."Sabrina sah den Mann wütend an. "Komm Kat, wir gehen." Die beiden schnappten sich wieder ihr Gepäck und verließen das Hotel. „Was machen wir jetzt?" „Keine Ahnung, aber in so ein Kapselhotel gehe ich nicht!" Sabrina machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. „Davon habe ich in einem Reiseführer gelesen und in so einem Ding kriege ich bestimmt Platzangst."„Wir können campen. Es ist Sommer und einen Schlafsack und eine Isomatte haben wir auch bei." „Das ist aber so unbequem!"„Hast du eine bessere Idee."„Nein."Sabrina ließ die Schultern sinken. „Irgendwie habe ich mir das anders vorgestellt. Nach einem bestandenen Abi hat man doch eigentlich etwas besseres verdient, oder?" „Tja, da kann man nichts machen. Mist. Es wird langsam dunkel. Am besten wir suchen uns einen Unterschlupf." Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die beiden einen kleinen Park gefunden. Neben zwei Parkbänken hielten sie an. „Und unser Gepäck?" Sabrina setzte sich auf eine der Bänke. „Wir müssen halb aufpassen. Außerdem soll Japan doch so eine niedrige Kriminalitätsrate haben." „Wehe, mein Koffer ist Morgen weg."Kat lachte als Antwort nur. „Warte nur ab, Bi! Das wird ein total genialer Urlaub." „Wenn du meinst."Sabrina seufzte und sah auf ihre Uhr. 21.00 Uhr. Sie gähnte. Sie waren wirklich in Japan. Mal sehen, ob das Ganze in einen Kulturschock ausartete. Auch Kat hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Japan, dass wurde mit Sicherheit interessant, obwohl sie eigentlich mehr die WM interessierte. Sie gähnte, holte ihren Schlafsack heraus und kuschelte sich darin ein. Sabrina tat es ihr gleich. „Du Bi, wie steht es eigentlich mit dir und Mark."Kat rollte sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete ihre Freundin, die in den Sternenhimmel starrte. „Es ist aus", kam es nach einer Weile leise von dieser. Kat sagte nichts, aber Sabrina erzählte von ganz allein weiter. „Er ist ein Vollidiot. Ich bezweifle langsam, ob er mich überhaupt gemocht hat. Er..." Sabrina schluckte und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an. „Er hat dich nicht verdient. Er ist ein Idiot!"„Da-Danke."Sabrina wischte eine Träne weg. „Lass uns schlafen."Kat grinste ihrer Freundin aufmuntert zu, was aber bei der Dunkelheit wirkungslos blieb. Trotzdem schlief Sabrina bald ein, während Kat den Sternenhimmel beobachtete. Was sie wohl alles in Japan erleben würden? 


	2. 2 Kapitel: Hier ist ganz schön was los!

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir leider immer noch nicht. Wäre aber schön ^-^ Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
In einer anderen Ecke von Tokio verließ Aya langsam das Krankenhaus und schlenderte gemächlich die Straßen entlang, während er über Weiß nachdachte. Eines stand für ihn fest: Er würde Takatori vernichten, ob die anderen ihm halfen oder nicht. „Aya!" Neben ihm hupte jemand. Aya warf einen Blick zur Seite und entdeckte ihren Lieferwagen samt einem winkenden Ken neben sich. Ken öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ Aya einsteigen. „Hi, ich habe gerade die letzten Sachen ausgeliefert. Du hättest Oukas Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich aufgetaucht bin und nicht Omi."Er lachte. „Übrigens hat Yoji heute von einer Touristin ein paar auf die Finger bekommen, als er mit ihr flirten wollte." „Vernünftiges Mädchen." Ken grinste bei Ayas Worten. Ob Aya bei Mädchen eigentlich jemals seinen Beschützerinstinkt ablegen konnte? Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Wutgeschrei. „Stopp!"Sie sahen einen jungen Mann mit einem Rucksack in der Hand die Straße hinunter rennen. Ihm auf den Fersen war ein junges Mädchen.  
  
Kat konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war kurz vorm Einschlafen gewesen, als dieser Kerl auftauchte und ihren Rucksack klaute. Falls sie ihn noch erwischte, konnte er etwas erleben! „Du Arschloch!"  
  
Aya zuckte zusammen. Dank seines Vaters sprach er etwas Deutsch. „Warte mal!"Ken bremste ruckartig und starrte dem Mädchen nach. „Das ist doch nicht etwa... Die kenne ich doch!." Kat hatte inzwischen den Dieb eingeholt und entriss ihm mit einen gewaltigen Ruck ihren Rucksack. Er starrte sie entgeistert an, griff in seine Tasche und holte prompt ein Messer hervor. Kat zuckte zusammen. Damit hatte sie ehrlich gestanden nicht gerechnet. Sie reagierte instinktiv, bevor er ausholen konnte und trat ihm mit aller Kraft in eine sehr empfindliche Stelle. Manchmal war es von Vorteil mit zwei Brüdern aufgewachsen zu sein. Der Dieb keuchte auf und ging in die Knie. Kat nutzte die Gelegenheit, wirbelte herum und rannte so schnell sie konnte weg. Ein paar Minuten später, war sie wieder bei Sabrina, die auf ihrer Parkbank saß und sie missbilligend ansah. „Wie war das mit der niedrigen Kriminalitätsrate?" „Auf jeden Fall habe ich den Rucksack wieder." Kat holte keuchend Luft. „Aber noch mal will ich unseren Sachen nicht hinterher jagen. Meine Idee mit dem Campen war wohl doch nicht so gut."  
  
„Entschuldigung."  
  
Erschrocken sahen sich beide Mädchen um und erblickten Ken und Aya, die leise herangekommen waren. Ken hatte sie auf Englisch angesprochen. „Können wir euch helfen?", fuhr er fort. „Äh, nein danke."Sabrina stand von ihrer Bank auf. „Alles in Ordnung."Kat grinste verlegen.  
  
„Warum schlaft ihr hier. Das ist viel zu gefährlich.", kam es von Aya. „Och, wir mögen die frische Luft."Kat nickte Sabrina aufmunternd zu, die prompt reagierte. „Genau. Aber danke der Nachfrage." „Zwei Mädchen, hier alleine."Ken schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging auf Kat zu, die automatisch zurückwich. Ken lächelte. „Diese Reaktion löse ich für gewöhnlich nicht aus." Er griff nach Kats Reisetasche. „Hey."Kat holte aus und wollte ihm in die Seite boxen, doch er fing den Schlag ohne Probleme ab. „Immer mit der Ruhe." Er hob ihre Tasche hoch. „Ihr könnt mit uns kommen, wir fressen euch auch nicht."„Aber..."„Kat. Lass uns so tun, als ob wir darauf eingehen und dann..."Sabrina hatte Deutsch gesprochen. „Okay.."Kat nickte.  
  
Aya lächelte leicht. Etwas, dass bei ihm nur sehr selten vor kam. Er nahm Sabrinas Koffer, während die Mädchen den Rest ihres Gepäcks nahmen. „Ihr kommt aus Deutschland?", erkundigte er sich auf Deutsch. Worauf Sabrina vor Schreck ihre Schlafsack fielen ließ. „Du hast mich vorhin verstanden?" Aya sagte nichts. „ Wer zum Teufel seit ihr!" „Blumenhändler und wir wollen euch wirklich nur helfen. Ihr wart sogar schon in unserem Laden.", erklärte Ken. „Wie..." Kat sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ihr habt nach dem Weg zum Hotel gefragt, scheint aber nicht geklappt zu haben."„Unsere Reservierung ist verloren gegangen", erwiderte Kat geistesabwesend. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr bei uns übernachten. Wir haben genug Platz." Sabrina und Kat sahen sich an und antworten gleichzeitig: „Nein danke!"  
  
Allerdings war Widerstand zwecklos. Ken hatte sich einfach ihr Gepäck geschnappt und auch Aya trug einen Teil. Ohne auf die Beiden zu warten, gingen sie zu ihrem Wagen. Notgedrungen folgten Kat und Sabrina ihnen. „Hey, wir wissen noch nicht mal, wie ihr heißt!" „Aya." „Ken." Das waren ihre einzigen Antworten. „Und wie weiter?" Doch die beiden sagten nichts mehr, sondern warfen das Gepäck auf die Ladefläche des Wagens. Ken machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Hoffentlich bereuen wir das nicht.", flüsterte Sabrina noch Kat zu, kletterte aber dann auf die Ladefläche. Kat folgte ihr. „Jetzt fahre ich."Aya nahm Ken die Schlüssel ab. Ken zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
  
Aya setzte sich hinters Steuer und schon fuhren sie in einer höllischen Geschwindigkeit los. „Shit."Sabrina krallte sich an einem Haltegriff fest. „Der fährt fast so schlecht wie du Kat!"„Wie bitte?" Kat zog indigniert eine Augenbraue hoch. Zu mehr Erwiderung war sie nicht fähig, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, nicht von der Ladefläche zu fallen. „Wenn er vor einer Ampel hält springen wir ab.", brachte Sabrina schließlich hervor. „Wer so fährt, kann nur wahnsinnig sein!"  
  
Kat hatte schon ihre Reisetasche griffbereit. „Aber mit dem Gepäck sind wir viel zu langsam."Sabrina sah sie zweifelnd an. „Wir versuchen es einfach. Sonst können wir das Gepäck immer noch zurücklassen, aber ich traue denen nicht."„Ich auch nicht. Ich meine, wer bietet schon jemanden einfach so einen Schlafplatz an." „Hm." Währenddessen beobachtete Ken die beiden durch den Seitenspiegel. „Aya, woher kannst du eigentlich Deutsch", erkundigte er sich, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Aya beobachtete ebenfalls die beiden. „Bin mal gespannt, ob sie uns wirklich vertrauen."Er sollte seine Antwort im selben Moment erhalten, denn er musste vor einer roten Ampel halten. Sofort sprangen Kat und Sabrina von dem Lieferwagen und verschwanden zwischen den anderen Wagen. „Shit."Ken riss die Tür auf und wollte die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Doch Aya hielt ihm am Arm fest und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Schade, Yoji hätte sich bestimmt gefreut."Ken grinste verschmitzt. Dann sprang die Ampel auf grün um und sie fuhren weiter. Vielleicht würden sie die beiden ja noch einmal wieder treffen.  
  
„Super!"Sabrina sah Kat missmutig an. „Wo zum Teufel hast du nur das mit der niedrigen Kriminalitätsrate gelesen? Bestimmt im Reiseführer, oder? Was uns heute an einem Abend passiert ist, habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht in meinen ganzen 19 Jahren erlebt!" Kat lief daraufhin leicht rot an und nuschelte: „Totale Fehleinschätzung meinerseits." Sabrina grinste. „Stimmt. Ich schätze, wir müssen uns doch so ein Kapselhotel suchen. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja noch was."Kat nickte. „Na, dann los."Und zur Abwechslung hatten sie sogar einmal Glück und fanden Unterkunft in einer heruntergekommenen Pension, die vermutlich wegen ihrer Beengtheit in jedem Reiseführer vergessen wurde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen machte man sich dann frischausgeruht auf den Weg, um sich Tokio anzusehen. Sabrina und Kat hatten ihr Gepäck eingeschlossen und waren nun mit den unzuverlässigen Reisführern ausgestattet auf den Spuren japanischer Geschichte und Kultur, obwohl Kat etwas zu Essen lieber gewesen wäre. „Ich habe Hunger!"  
  
„Vielfrass! Wir sehen uns jetzt erst mal den Tokio Tower an." „Wieso, der sieht doch nur wie der Eifelturm aus und den habe ich schon gesehen. Außerdem ist das nur ein blöder Fernsehturm!" „Er ist höher als der Eifelturm! Und wenn ich mir Fußballspiele angucken muss, kannst du dir auch den Tokio Tower angucken." „Oh man!" Kat schlurfte frustriert hinter Sabrina her. „Du und dein Reiseführer."„Meiner ist jedenfalls besser als deiner, oder wie war das noch mal mit der niedrigen Kriminalitätsrate." Sabrina grinste gehässig. „Da wirst du auch ewig drauf rumreiten, oder?" „Natürlich!" Sabrinas Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Die Straße kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.", bemerkte sie nach einer Weile. „Ja klar, hier ist der Blumenladen, wo wir nach dem Weg gefragt haben." „Stimmt, da vorne stehen auch schon wieder lauter Mädchen. Glaubst du, dass dieser Ken gestern die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"Kat zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denke schon. Er wusste, dass wir in dem Laden nach dem Weg gefragt haben. Aber ich schlafe doch nicht bei wildfremden Kerlen!" Sabrina nickte. „Ich auch nicht. Lass uns einen Bogen um den Laden machen, damit sie uns auf keinen Fall sehen."Kat sah zu dem Laden. "Zu spät, dein Fan kommt schon auf uns zu." „Oh nein!"Sabrina sah Yoji ebenfalls, der zielstrebig auf zu steuerte. Sie packte Kat am Arm. „Renn."Mit diesen Worten zog sie sie mit sich. „Hey..." Kat stemmte sich gegen ihren Griff. „Das ist doch albern. Es ist Tag, was soll der schon anderes machen, als dich dumm anbaggern?" Sabrina schnaufte. „Das reicht doch." Yoji hatte sie inzwischen eingeholt und sprach sie auf Englisch an: „Hallo meine Schöne."Er griff nach Sabrinas Hand, die ein angewidertes Gesicht machte und versuchte ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen. Kat verdrehte die Augen. „Tut mir leid, wir müssen leider weiter."„Ach was."Yohji blieb hartnäckig und zog Sabrina mit sich. Notgedrungen folgte Kat ihnen. „Lassen Sie mich bitte los."Sabrina war dabei ihre Fassung zu verlieren und spürte den brennenden Wunsch in sich, Yoji einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein zu verpassen. Inzwischen hatten sie den Landen erreicht. Und Sabrina hatte mehr als genug, von seiner Aufdringlichkeit. „Ich sage, dass nur noch einmal. Lassen sich mich bitte los."Yoji lächelte. „Auf einen Kaffee kommst du doch mit." „Pah!"Sabrina schnaufte laut und vor dem entsetzten Blick der ganzen Schulmädchen holte sie aus und trat Yoji kräftig auf den Fuß. Er zuckte zwar zusammen, ließ sie aber nicht los. „Aber hallo, meine Kleine. Den brauche ich noch." Sabrina sah rot. Sie holte aus und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Jetzt ließ Yoji sie los. Kat hatte das Ganze beobachtet und fing lauthals an zu lachen. „Bi, du entwickelst dich zum Schläger", prustete sie. Die Mädchen um Sabrina protestierten laut und wollten Yoji helfen. Gleichzeitig rückte ein anderer Teil von ihnen bedrohlich auf Sabrina zu. Kat sah sich genötigt einzugreifen. Sie kam langsam auf die Gruppe zugeschlendert und knackte bedrohlich mit den Fingernägeln. „Hallo meine Damen!" Sie baute sich vor Sabrina auf und sah die Mädchen scharf an. Es funktionierte. Sie wichen zurück. „Na also. Komm' wir gehen."Doch da hielt sie jemand am Arm fest. Es war niemand anderes als Ken.  
  
Post Scriptum: An dieser Stelle sei angemerkt. Ich habe überhaupt nichts gegen Yoji! Yoji ist cool und er wird in der Geschichte noch sehr wichtig. Aber ich brauchte einen der vier, der etwas zudringlich wird und am besten konnte ich mir das einfach bei Yoji vorstellen. 


	3. Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Will einen Ken! Leider gehört mir Weiß Kreuz nicht.  
  
Dieses Kapitel enthält eine Brise Kitsch und Dramatik. Wenn ich es selber lese, muss ich zugeben, dass es ein bisschen gefühlsdusselig ist. Alles die Schuld meiner Schwester! Die wollte nämlich genau das, was in diesem Kapitel passiert ^-^. Über Kritik wie Lob, würde ich mich freuen.  
  
Kapitel 3: Begegnungen  
  
„Du?"Kat zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Könntest du bitte meinen Arm loslassen?"Ken grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht." Kat knirschte mit den Zähnen. Langsam verstand sie Sabrinas phänomenale Abneigung gegen diesen Laden. Sabrina versuchte währenddessen Yoji loszuwerden. Allerdings hatte sie damit genauso wenig Erfolg, wie Kat bei Ken. Yoji hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und wedelte mit einer Rose vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Sabrina lief vor Wut schon rot an. Das war eindeutig zu viel. Sie riss Yoji die Rose aus der Hand, warf sie auf dem Boden und trat gründlich darauf. Alle starten Sabrina an. Selbst Kat war sprachlos. Und genau diesen Moment suchte sich Manx für ihr Erscheinen aus. Ihr Blick viel auf Sabrina, die mit dem Absatz ihres Schuhs versuchte, die Rose vollständig zu pulverisieren. „Wie unhöflich." Manx schlenderte auf Yoji zu. „Deine Freundinnen werden auch immer geschmackloser." Sabrinas Kopf schnellte hoch und sie warf Manx einen tödlichen Blick zu.  
  
„Was fällt Ihnen ein! Erstens ist er nicht mein Freund! Und zweitens würde ich an Ihrer Stelle niemanden unhöflich oder geschmacklos nennen, bevor ich nicht die Umstände kenne. Besonders, wenn ich eine Frisur wie ein explodierter Fön habe und rumlaufe, als ob ich farbenblind wäre und bei der Heilsarmee nach gebrauchter Kleidung frage!"  
  
Autsch! Das hatte gesessen. Manx sah nun selber aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in die Luft gehen. Sabrina aber schien genug zu haben. Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus dem Laden. Kat warf einen verlegenen Blick in die Runde. „Äh, he he....", sie lachte verlegen, „tut mir leid. Sabrina ist heute nicht ganz sie selbst." Alle starrten sie so durchdringend an, dass Kat beschloss die Flucht anzutreten. Ken hatte sie losgelassen und so gab Kat spontan Fersengeld.  
  
Yoji hob die traurigen Überreste seiner Rose auf. „Ich bekomme langsam das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht mag."Ken lachte. „Du kannst froh sein, dass Aya gerade nicht hier ist. Er würde dir die Rose vom Lohn abziehen." „Das könnte Yoji verkraften, weil ihr heute Abend wieder etwas verdient.", mischte Manx sich ein und wedelte mit einem Umschlag vor Kens Nase herum. Der verzog das Gesicht, folgte ihr aber dann mit Yoji im Schlepptau in ihr Besprechungszimmer. Die Kreischies blieben unglücklich mit der alten Momo zurück.  
* Wütend rannte Sabrina die Straße runter. Kat folgte ihr mit einigem Abstand. Wenn Sabrina so wütend war, war es am vernünftigsten sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Sabrina schäumte innerlich immer noch. Was fiel diesen Leuten ein. Sie könnte jetzt in Frankreich sein! Stattdessen war sie in dieser überfüllten Stadt mit lauter unhöflichen Leuten, die Frisuren hatten, als ob ein Orkan über ihren Kopf getobt war. „Sabrina!"Kat holte zu ihr auf. „Lass uns was Essen gehen. Bitte." Sie hatte einen Hundeblick aufgesetzt. „Da vorne ist ein McDonalds und ich habe totalen Kohldampf."Sabrina schnaubte. „Typisch! Aber meinetwegen." Also steuerten sie auf den McDonalds zu. Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie mit Burgern, Friten und Milchshakes bewaffnet an einem Tisch und ließen es sich gut gehen. Langsam beruhigte sich Sabrina wieder. Kat beobachtete verstohlen ihre Freundin. Eigentlich war es wirklich unfair von ihr gewesen, Sabrina mit nach Japan zu schleppen. Sie hatten ihre Ferien in Frankreich verbringen wollen, aber dann hatte sie die Karten für die WM in Japan gewonnen und Sabrina überredet mitzukommen. Und dabei hätte sie wissen müssen, dass das Ganze nicht Sabrinas Ding war. Sabrina war gerade von ihrem Freund verlassen worden und hatte die Aufnahme an die Kunsthochschule geschafft. Fußball war nach ihrer Meinung ein Spiel mit 22 Idioten und einem Ball. „Sabrina", begann sie vorsichtig, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit nach Japan geschleppt habe. Ich weiß, wie gerne du nach Frankreich wolltest und anstelle dessen hängst du jetzt mit mir in Tokio fest." Verdutzt sah Sabrina von ihrem Burger hoch. „Was ist los. Denkst du etwa, dass ich auf dich wütend bin? Nur weil ich vorhin so ausgerastet bin?" Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Quatsch. Mir ist vorhin nur der Kragen geplatzt, weil die alle so unverschämt waren und dieser Typ so aufdringlich wurde. Ich mag das nicht."  
  
Kat sah sie verlegen an. „Das meinst du doch nur, um mich zu beruhigen." „Nein, dass ist wahr. Ich habe einfach die Beherrschung verloren." Sabrina biss herzhaft in ihren Burger. „Und jetzt lass uns über etwas anderes reden."  
  
Am Tisch neben ihnen saß währenddessen eine Gruppe japanischer Jungendlicher. Sie unterhielten sich lauthals über irgendetwas. Plötzlich begann einer von ihnen an, ohne jeglichen Grund an zu schreien. Und zwar so, als ob er wahnsinnige Schmerzen hätte. Entgeistert starrten ihn alle an. Sabrina und Kat sahen nur noch, wie er aufsprang, bevor seine Freunde ihn festhalten konnten und auf die Straße rannte, auf die voll befahrene Straße. „Mein Gott!"Sabrina schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Kat spürte nur noch, wie sich ihr Burger seinen Weg aus ihrem Magen zurück in ihren Mund erarbeitete. Sie sprang auf und raste zur Toilette. Sabrina folgte ihr. Dabei rannten die beiden an einem Tisch in der Ecke vorbei, an dem vier dunkle Gestalten saßen. „Das war ein voller Erfolg. Dieses Mittel wirkt, wie erwartet." Schuldig schlug lässig die Beine übereinander, während er beobachtete wie Kat und Sabrina sich ihren Weg zur Toilette bahnten. Crawford folgte seinem Blick. „Hm, eine neue Möglichkeit Japan im Chaos versinken zu lassen." Fafarello spielte wieder einmal mit einem Messer herum. „Lass dass. Du bist so schon auffällig genug." Crawford sah Fafarello scharf an. Fafarello steckte das Messer wieder ein. „Diese Kerle von Weiß haben sich in letzter Zeit auch einfach zu oft eingemischt."Schuldig seufzte. „Wir benötigen sie noch.", kam es trocken von Nagi. „Ja, ja..." In diesem Moment kamen Sabrina und Kat wieder von der Toilette. Beide etwas grün um die Nase. „Das ist nicht wirklich geschehen, oder?"Sabrina sah aus den Fenstern, zu dem Menschenauflauf, der sich vor dem Laden gebildet hatte. Kat war nicht in der Lage ihr zu antworten. Wieder gingen sie an dem Tisch vorbei. Crawford musterte das blonde Mädchen. Schuldig folgte seinem Blick. „Niedlich oder? Soll ich sie dir besorgen?" „Halt die Klappe und kümmere dich um deine Sachen." „Na, na. Nicht so gereizt sein."Schuldig lachte laut. Sabrina, durch sein Lachen irritiert, drehte sich zu ihnen um. Crawford sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sabrina schaffte es zurück in seine gelben Augen zu sehen, schluckte aber. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass er gefährlich war. Sie packte Kat am Arm und flüsterte: „Lass uns gehen." Kat drehte sich nun ebenfalls zu den vieren um. Sie sah nur Fafarello. „Oh man, was sind das denn für Gestörte?" Schuldig grinste ihnen zu und winkte. „Ach du Scheiße."Die beiden Mädchen setzten einen hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und drehten Schwarz demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Langsam gingen sie aus dem Laden. „Gibt es denn hier keine normalen männlichen Lebewesen?"Sabrina warf einen verstohlenen Blick zurück zum McDonalds. „Scheinbar nicht. Na ja. Außer Gackt."Kat grinste in Gedanken an ihren Lieblingssänger.  
  
Im McDonalds war Schuldig damit beschäftigt, Crawford aufzuziehen. „Ja, ja. Unser lieber Brad steht auf kleine Mädchen. Obwohl sie echt süß und so unschuldig war. Mit dem blondem Haar." „Schuldig!" Crawford hob drohend eine Faust. „Hm."Schuldig achtete darauf nicht. „Wie ein kleiner Engel." Schuldig seufzte schwärmerisch. Nagi starrte vor sich auf den Tisch. „Und wenn schon, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Wir werden eine neue Welt einleiten."Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. „Das weiß ich auch, mein lieber Nagi. Aber ein bisschen Spaß auf dem Weg in die neue Welt wird ja noch erlaubt sein, oder?"  
  
Sabrina saß in einem kleinen Park auf einer Parkbank und zeichnete ein paar Kinder, die vor ihr in einem Sandkasten spielten. Kat war losgegangen, um ein paar Souvenirs zu kaufen. Sabrina hatte dazu keine Lust gehabt, also hatten sie sich hier getrennt. Sabrina hatte ihren Discman auf und hörte Him, während sie zeichnete. Seufzend sah sie auf ihr Bild, irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie es aufgeben und es im nächstbesten Papierkorb entsorgen. Sabrina lehnte sich zurück und starrte in den blauen Himmel. Plötzlich erschien über ihr ein Schatten. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf. Das war der Typ aus dem McDonalds, der mit dem unangenehm stechenden Blick.  
  
Heute war wirklich nicht ihr Glückstag. Der Kerl setzte sich auch noch neben sie. Demonstrativ rückte sie ein Stück von ihm weg und stellte ihren Discman lauter. Außerdem konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bild. Der sollte sie bloß in Ruhe lassen. Er sah zwar nicht gerade schlecht aus, eigentlich genau das Gegenteil, aber er war zu alt für sie und außerdem wirkte er gefährlich. Crawford beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln das Mädchen neben sich. Es war klar, dass sie krampfhaft versuchte, ihn nicht zu beachten. Aber das machte das Ganze so amüsant. Die Kleine war wirklich interessant, obwohl er das nie vor Schuldig zu geben würde. Und als er sie hier alleine im Park entdeckt hatte, hatte er der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen können. Besonders wenn Schuldig damit beschäftigt war, Fafarello in seine Zelle zurückzubringen.  
  
Sabrina sah auf ihr Bild ohne wirklich zu realisieren, was sie da zeichnete. Der Kerl machte keine Anstalten in nächster Zeit irgendwann aufzustehen. Sie fühlte sich allerdings ziemlich unwohl in seiner Gesellschaft. Okay, sie würde die Flucht ergreifen, auch wenn es feige war. Sabrina klappte ihren Zeichenblock zu, steckte ihre Stifte ein und sprang auf. In diesem Moment schnellte Crawfords Hand vor und er zog sie zurück auf die Bank. Entgeistert und geschockt sah Sabrina ihn an. Seine Hand umklammerte ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Langsam zog Sabrina ihre Ohrstöpsel heraus und stellte ihren Discman ab. Sie sah auf seine Hand und holte tief Luft. Innerlich zählte sie bedächtig bis zehn, dann..... "Lassen Sie sofort mein Handgelenk los!" Crawford lächelte sie nur an. Sabrina viel auf, dass das Lächeln nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Bleiben Sie ruhig. Ich möchte mich nur mit Ihnen unterhalten." „Ich mich aber nicht mit Ihnen!", kam es heftig von Sabrina. Jetzt war Crawfords Lachen echt. Sabrina fühlte sich wie eine Maus in der Falle. Dieser Mann machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er ihr ohne Probleme den Arm brechen konnte. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie starrte Crawford mit großen Augen an. Dann holte sie plötzlich mit ihrem anderen Arm aus, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch er fing ihren Arm ab, als hätte er ihren Schlag vorrausgesehen. Sabrina keuche auf. Langsam wurde aus ihrer Angst Panik. Warum sah er sie so seltsam an. Crawford sagte nichts, sondern hielt nur die beiden Hände des Mädchens fest. Ihr Angst war fast greifbar. „Wie alt sind Sie", fragte er auf einmal. Sabrina schluckte. „19", brachte sie schließlich stockend hervor. Warum bekam sie auf einmal so schlecht Luft. Sabrina versuchte krampfhaft Luft zu holen. Sie spürte, wie sie anfing zu schwitzen. Bitte nicht. Sabrina fiel das Atmen immer schwerer. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Das war ihr doch schon so lange nicht mehr passiert. Sie hatte schon fast geglaubt, es überwunden zu haben. Der Mann sah sie mit diesen seltsamen gelben Augen an. „19", wiederholte er. „Sind sie wegen der WM in Japan?" Sabrina nickte nur. „Bitte lassen Sie meine Hände los", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung tat er das auch sofort. Sabrina griff nach ihrem Rucksack und fing panisch an, in ihm herumzuwühlen. Wo steckte bloß der verdammte Inhalator. Sie bekam immer schlechter Luft. Dieses dumme Asthma. Sabrina zog die Luft ein. Verdammt sie brauchte ihn. Endlich fand sie den Inhalator. Langsam atmete sie ihr Medikament ein. Jetzt würde es bestimmt gleich besser. Wenn sie wieder genug Luft bekam, würde sie diesen Kerl zum Teufel jagen. Er war Schuld an ihrem Anfall. Doch als es ihr wieder besser ging, war er verschwunden. Ebenso wie ihr Zeichenblock. Sabrina traute ihren Augen nicht. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte ihren Zeichenblock geklaut. Was wollte er bloß damit? Sabrina nahm ihren Rucksack und stand auf. Am besten sie ging zum Hotel zurück und legte sich etwas hin. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schlapp. Crawford beobachtete versteckt hinter ein paar Bäumen, wie sie aufstand und davon ging. Langsam blätterte er durch ihren Block. Er enthielt eine Reihe von Portraits, sowie Landschaftszeichnungen. Die Kleine hatte eindeutig Talent. Crawford sah auf die Rückseite des Blockes, wo der Name der Besitzerin stand: Sabrina Müller. Er lächelte und ging zu seinem Wagen. Der Nachmittag war wirklich amüsant gewesen, doch jetzt musste er sich um andere Sachen kümmern. 


	4. Vorsicht Auto!

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir immer noch nicht. Spare aber dafür.  
  
Danke an meinen Reviewer!!! Würde mich freuen, wenn du die Geschichte weiter liest und mir Anregungen gibst ^-^.  
  
Vorweg ein paar Infos zu diesem Kapitel. Wenn Sabrina ein bisschen schwächlich erscheint, tut mir das leid. In Wirklichkeit ist sie so ziemlich der stärkste Charakter in der Geschichte. Für ihr Verhalten gibt es im Laufe der Geschichte eine Erklärung.  
  
3. Kapitel: Vorsicht Auto!  
  
Langsam schlenderte Kat durch ein riesiges Kaufhaus. Sie hatte gar nicht vor Souvenirs zu kaufen, aber es war schon erstaunlich, was es hier alles gab. Der wahre Grund für ihren Shoppingausflug war, dass sie Sabrina ein bisschen Zeit für sich geben wollte, damit sie sich vollständig beruhigte. Ehrlich gestanden hatte Kat auch noch gar keine Idee, worüber sich ihre Eltern und ihre Brüder freuen würden. Vielleicht sollte sie erst einmal etwas für Sabrina kaufen, als eine Art Wiedergutmachung. Nachdenklich starrte Kat auf eine Auslage mit einer wunderschönen Blumendekoration. Japan war wirklich verdammt teuer. Aber sie konnte ihr ja einen neuen Block kaufen. Das musste eigentlich in ihr Budget passen. Außerdem hatte Sabrina eine Aufmunterung verdient, schließlich war sie nur ihr zum Gefallen mit nach Japan gekommen. Schließlich war sie, Kat, der Fußballfan und hatte unbedingt die WM live miterleben wollen. Nur hatten sie bis jetzt noch kein Spiel gesehen. Der Witz war, dass Kat nur Karten für den Flug und das Endspiel gewonnen hatte. Die anderen Spiele waren viel zu teuer und zum größten Teil auch noch ausverkauft. Jetzt waren sie also in Japan bei der WM und würden vermutlich nur ein Spiel sehen. Das hieß, dass sie weniger von der WM sah, als wenn sie Zuhause wäre. Kat seufzte geräuschvoll. Na ja, vielleicht traf sie durch Zufall ja mal ein paar Spieler. Sie würde jetzt einen Zeichenblock kaufen und dann zurück zum Hotel gehen. Vielleicht konnten Sabrina und sie am Abend in einen Club gehen, obwohl Kat so etwas eigentlich hasste. Als Kat zum Hotel zurückkam, lag Sabrina schlafend auf ihrem Bett. Kat legte den Zeichenblock neben sie und ließ sich auf ihr eigenes Bett sinken. Kurze Zeit später war sie ebenfalls eingeschlafen.  
  
* Aya! Sakura traute ihren Augen nicht. Doch er war es wirklich. Sakura spürte, wie ihr Herz sich zusammen krampfte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er einen Menschen tötete und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nichts für sie empfand, aber sie liebte ihn immer noch. Trotzdem hatte sie den Blumenladen in letzter Zeit gemieden. Und jetzt stand er hier vor ihr und lieferte Blumen aus. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sakura schluckte, ging aber weiter auf ihn zu. Sie wusste, dass sie sich es nie verzeihen würde, wenn sie jetzt einfach so weiter ging. Aya spürte, dass jemand hinter ihm stand und wirbelte herum. Sakura! Einen kurzen Moment starrte er Sakura nur mit einem merkwürdig intensiven Blick an. doch dann drehte er sich einfach wieder um. „Aya.", kam es verzagt von Sakura. „Ich..." „Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen, Sakura und würde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn du aufhören würdest, mir hinterher zu laufen." Sakura spürte, wie ihr bei seinen Worten die Tränen kamen. In diesem Moment kamen Ken und Omi aus dem Hauseingang eines Appartementgebäudes. „Sakura Chan!"Doch Sakura warf Ken und Omi nur einen unendlich traurigen Blick zu, dann wirbelte sie herum und rannte kopflos davon. „Sakura!"Sie rannte über die Straße ohne auf die Ampel zu achten. Ein Lkw raste auf sie zu. „Nein!"Ken sprintete los. Doch er war zu weit entfernt. Im letzten Moment sprang jemand auf die Straße und riss Sakura mit sich zur Seite. „Sakura Chan!"Omi und Ken liefen auf sie zu. Aya starrte wie erstarrt auf die Straße und folgte ihnen schließlich. Sakura und ihr Retter war ziemlich unsanft auf dem Asphalt gelandet. Ken sah auf den Retter bzw. Retterin und begann zu grinsen. So ein Zufall. Kat rappelte sich mühsam hoch. Verdammt, ihre rechte Wade würde bestimmt einen netten Bluterguss bekommen, direkt unter der schönen Abschürfung. In diesem Moment zog sie jemand hoch und sie sah direkt in das Gesicht von Ken. Vorsichtig stützte er sie. „Ich kann alleine stehen."Doch er ließ sie nicht los, sondern kniete vielmehr nieder, um ihre Wunde zu begutachten. „Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt."Er lächelte Kat freundlich an. Sakura hatte sich inzwischen hingekniet. Vor Schock zitterte sie, doch sie sah zur Kat hoch und sagte auf Japanisch danke. Kat sah sie natürlich nur fragend an. „Sie hat sie bedankt.", kam es von Aya. Er hob die zitternde Sakura hoch. „Mach das nie wieder!"Fest presste er sie an sich. Sakura war vollkommen aufgelöst und klammerte sich ebenfalls an ihn. „Omi, ihr kümmert euch um sie."Er wies auf Kat, dann ging er mit Sakura in den Armen davon. Kopfschüttelnd sah Omi ihm hinterher. „Warum macht er das? Ich dachte, er wollte, dass Sukura ihn hasst." Ken sah Aya ebenfalls hinterher. „Wahrscheinlich hat ihn das gerade an seine Schwester erinnert. Außerdem spielt er den Eisklotz nur. In Wirklichkeit ist Aya ein ziemlicher Hitzkopf und er mag Sakura."Ken hob die zappelnde Kat hoch. „Hey...!" „Du bist verletzt." „Ich kann alleine gehen, du Perversling." „Perversling? Wie bitte. Oh man, du kannst froh sein, dass wir uns freiwillig um dich kümmern."„Ich kann das alleine versorgen und außerdem..."  
  
„Ruhe", donnerte Ken, „Du hältst jetzt mal für fünf Minuten deinen Mund." Kat starrte ihn an. „Was fällt dir..."Weiter kam sie nicht. Ken hielt ihr einfach den Mund zu. „Komm Omi. Dieses Mädchen raubt einem wirklich den letzten Nerv." Dann schrie er vor Schmerz laut auf. Kat hatte ihn gebissen. „Du! Halt still, oder ich werde dafür sorgen das du still bist."Er sah sie böse an und ging mit ihr auf den Lieferwagen zu, Omi im Schlepptau.  
  
Sabrina hatte den ganzen Vorfall beobachtet. Nur in dem Moment, wo Kat auf die Straße gesprungen war, um das Mädchen zu retten, war ihr Asthma wiedergekommen. Sie bekam schon den ganzen Tag nicht besonders gut Luft und jetzt bekam sie fast gar keine mehr. Keuchend versuchte sie Luft zu bekommen, während sie ihren Inhalator suchte. Die Passanten starrten sie an, taten aber nichts. Sabrina spürte, wie ihr der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Panisch wühlte sie nach ihrem Inhalator. Wo war das verfluchte Teil! Sabrina spürte, wie ihr schwarz vor den Augen wurde und sie kippte um. Direkt in die Arme von Brad Crawford. Vorsichtig trug er sie zur Seite und suchte nach ihrem Medikament. In diesem Moment tauchten die restlichen Mitglieder von Schwarz auf. „Ah, schließt du dich jetzt Weiß an und spielst den Retter der Witwen und Waisen.", spöttelte Schuldig bei dem Anblick. „Darf ich sie umbringen?" Fafarello holte ein Messer hervor, doch ein scharfer Blick von Crawford ließ ihn zurückweichen. „Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als Passanten zu töten. Kommt. Weiß ist in der Nähe und ich möchte nicht, dass sie uns entdecken."Schuldig grinste noch immer. „Nehmen wir die Kleine mit?" Crawford stöhnte auf. „Bist du heute total bekifft Schuldig? Du kommst freiwillig zur Arbeit und willst noch Kranke pflegen. Wir haben besseres zu tun."„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Crawford. Du findest sie niedlich." Crawford sagte gar nichts und gab Sabrina ihr Medikament. „Wir können sie mitnehmen", flüsterte ihm Schuldig noch einmal ins Ohr. „Halt die Klappe!" Crawford stand auf. Schuldig hatte einen Hundeblick aufgesetzt. „Mitnehmen, mitnehmen...."Crawford stöhnte nur und ließ Schuldig einfach stehen.  
  
Ken hatte die immer noch um sich schlagende Kat einfach über seine Schulter geworfen und verpasste ihr immer eine unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit seinem Schulterknochen, sobald sie den Mund aufmachte. „Du –upf- Schwein- upf...." Omi konnte nicht anders, er musste bei dem Anblick lachen, auch wenn sie ihm leid tat. Ken warf Kat auf den Beifahrersitz des Lastwagens und sah sie böse an. „Im meinem ganzen Leben ist mir noch niemals eine so laute, dreiste und absolut uneinsichtige Person begegnet.", schnauzte er. Kat funkelte ihn ebenfalls böse an. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Auf einmal sah sie sich panisch um. „Wo ist Sabrina?" „Deine Freundin?" Kat nickte. „Ich suche sie."Omi rannte los. Er fand eine ziemlich blasse Sabrina, die auf dem Gehweg kauerte. „Hallo."Freundlich hielt er ihr die Hand hin und half ihr hoch. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" Sabrina holte tief Luft. "Ich habe Asthma und als Kat vorhin auf die Fahrbahn gesprungen ist..." Omi nickte. „Ich verstehe. Komm, ich bringe dich zu ihr." Er stützte Sabrina und führte sie zum Lieferwagen. Bei Sabrinas blassen Gesicht sprang Kat aus dem Wagen und jaulte gleich vor Schmerzen auf. Trotzdem lief sie auf Sabrina zu. „Sabrina geht es dir gut?" Besorgt sah sie sie an. Sabrina sah zu Boden. „Ich hatte einen Asthmaanfall." „Oh nein." Ken beobachtete die beiden, allerdings sprachen sie Deutsch. Omi erklärte ihm, was los war. „Sie hat Asthma." „Na super. Steigt ein." „Ich fahre nicht mit dir."Kat streckte ihm die Zunge raus und stützte Sabrina. „Wir brauchen eure Hilfe nicht." Ken seufzte geräuschvoll. Dieses Mädchen zerrte wirklich an seinen Nerven. „Kannst du nicht einmal still schweigend tun, was man dir sagt?" „Warum sollte ich?"Ken stöhnte. Er packt Kat einfach an ihrem Arm und schubste sie ins Auto. „Hey."Kat wollte wieder aussteigen, doch er presste sie in den Sitz. Omi nahm Sabrina am Arm und half ihr einzusteigen. „Wir nehmen euch mit zu uns, da können wir uns um die Verletzung deiner Freundin kümmern und du kannst dich ausruhen."Sabrina nickte. Ihr war alles egal. Sie brauchte nur einen Ort, wo sie sich einen Moment ausruhen konnte. Sie war so müde. Kat schwieg trotzig vor sich hin und versuchte Ken mit Blicken umzubringen. Er war ein Idiot, Macho, Trottel.... Kurze Zeit später hielten sie vor dem Blumenladen. Ohne ein Wort stieg Ken aus, marschierte zur Beifahrerseite, riss Kat förmlich aus dem Wagen und warf sie über seine Schulter. „Lass mich runter!". fluchte sie erneut. Doch wie vorhin schon, überhörte er ihre Zwischenrufe einfach und trug sie durch den Hintereingang in das Gebäude. Omi folgt mit Sabrina. Im Haus angekommen, stampfte Ken mit seiner Beute die Treppe hoch, betrat das Wohnzimmer und warf sie in einen Sessel. Dann stampfte er wieder davon, um Verbandszeug zu holen. Omi half Sabrina währenddessen, es sich auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen. „Danke."Sabrina lächelte ihn an. „Ich hole dir etwas zu trinken." Damit verließ Omi ebenfalls den Raum. „Sabrina, wie geht es dir."Kat humpelte zu ihr herüber. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sabrina nickte. „Irgendjemand hat mir meine Medikamente gegeben."„Gut. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch von diesen Typen weg."„Ich finde sie ganz in Ordnung Kat. Und im Moment bin ich ziemlich fertig. Versuche doch einfach nicht immer mit diesem Ken, oder wie er heißt, zu streiten."Kat machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. „Er streitet mit mir." In diesem Moment kam Ken wieder herein. Kat sagte nichts und humpelte zu ihrem Sessel zurück. Widerstandslos hielt sie ihm ihr Bein hin. Ken zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Mit geübten Handgriffen fing er an ihr Bein zu verarzten. „So."Er stand wieder auf. „Müsste eigentlich schnell verheilen." Kat sah auf den Boden und murmelte undeutlich: „Danke." Sabrina war inzwischen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Plötzlich kam Yoji herein. „Wir haben Gäste? Wie schön." Er warf einen Blick zu der schlafenden Sabrina und kam dann zu Kat herüber. Ken schob er kurzerhand zur Seite. „Ich entschuldige mich für alles, was dieser Rüpel auch getan haben mag. Er hat einfach keine Ahnung davon, wie man eine Frau behandelt."Kat konnte nicht anders und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Yoji ließ sich neben ihr auf der Sessellehne nieder. „Da dieser Kerl wahrscheinlich einfach nur unverschämt war, lade ich euch zum Abendessen ein. Omi ist ein hervorragender Koch."„Yoji!"Ken hob drohend eine Faust. „Ach ja, ich heiße übrigens Yohji Koudo. Der unmögliche Kerl ist Ken Hidaka."„Äh, angenehm Katherina Herbig. Und das da vorne ist Sabrina Müller."„Ah, Katelina."Er sprach ihren Namen stark japanisiert aus. "Äh, eigentlich Katherina. Aber nennen Sie mich Kat, wenn ihnen das andere zu umständlich ist."Yohji grinste. „Kat, also." Mein Gott, war der Mann ein Charmeur. Ken verfolgte das Ganze mit leicht angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck. „Genug Süßholz geraspelt, Yoji. Wo ist eigentlich Aya"Yoji zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Nachdem, was Omi erzählt hat, hat er vermutlich Sakura nach Hause gebracht. Armes Mädchen, warum hat sie sich auch ausgerechnet in so einem Eisklotz verliebt."Er seufzte bedeutungsschwanger. „Nun ja, dann lass ich euch beiden Hübschen mal alleine."Ken und Kat sahen sich gegenseitig wütend an. Schließlich ging unten eine Tür und kurze Zeit später kam Aya die Treppe hoch. Yoji grinste ihn an. „Na, hast du Sakura schön ins Bett gebracht?"Dafür erntete er einen bösen Blick von Aya. „Ganz ruhig." Yoji hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir haben übrigens Gäste zum Essen. Sakuras Retterin und ihre Freundin."Aya nickte nur und ging in sein Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer stritten Ken und Kat schon wieder. „Die japanische Nationalmannschaft ist eine Nietenelf. Die treffen doch nie!" „Wie bitte!" Ken und Kat gingen sich fast an die Gurgel. „Also ob eure Bier trinkenden, übergewichtigen Dorftrottel einen Ball treffen würden. Unsere Spieler sind flink..." „Und klein. Die müssen wie bescheuert rennen, damit sie überhaupt mal an einen Ball kommen!" „Du verdammtes Gör."Ken knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln. „Gör? Du bist ein elender Macho!"Sabrina wachte von dem Lärm auf und fing an zu husten. Ruckartig wirbelten beide herum. „Ich brauche meinen Inhalator.", keuchte Sabrina. „Ja."Kat sprang auf und holte ihn aus Sabrinas Tasche, während sie ihn ihr gab, fauchte sie Ken an: „Das ist deine Schuld, dass es ihr wieder schlechter geht." „Meine Schuld?" Ken verlor langsam die Beherrschung. „Wenn, ist es ehr deine Schuld!"„Ruhe!"donnert Aya, als er den Raum betrat und zu Sabrina ging. Er reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Yohji und Omi lugten ebenfalls grinsend um die Ecke. „Essen ist fertig!" Aya half Sabrina hoch. Kat folgte Ken. Irgendwie schaffte die beiden es sogar, sich während des Essens nicht anzuschreien. 


End file.
